


Judge, Jury, and Executioner

by Generic_Ao3_Writer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Court Room Drama, ONE HUGE TRIAL Y'ALL!!!, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The DA has a law degree and they are gonna show it off one way or another, i am surpised there isnt more fics like this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generic_Ao3_Writer/pseuds/Generic_Ao3_Writer
Summary: The DA has had lots of time to think. They've had all the time in the world and from that thinking comes emotions.There comes rage, sadness,betrayal and.....a need for comedic justice?Welcome  dear friends and take your seats, as you are about to Witness the Trial of Darkiplier as Our Lovely District Attorney is the Judge, Jury and Executioner .
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Judge, Jury, and Executioner

Time had lost all meaning. Being stuck alone in the void wasn't very fun. All they had was themself and whoever decided to come by their mirror, which New Flash, wasn't many people.   
  
  
At first, they had hope, hope that He would come back for them, Hope that he would get them out of that stupid mirror and this _Hell_ of a manor that was their prison. That hope soon turned to denial, then sadness, and finally, Anger. A fit of burning anger, a sense of betrayal, and regret. They had done nothing wrong! They had done nothing but help for all these years, All they wanted was to **Help** and look where that got them. Trapped alone in a mirror.   
  
Maybe it was the anger, Maybe it was the house, Hell, Maybe the universe finally decided it had enough, for on this particular day, Something changed. They had just been doing what they did best, Remember, It was really all they could do to pass the time around here. They were just thinking about before, about the life they lead. Their anger had started to build as the thoughts started to swirl around their heads. Bright anger started to burn.   
  
  
Their eyes look at the mirror, Their only window to life outside but also their own personal hell. They barely had registered they had punched the damn thing, only thing clearing their blur of anger was the dull pain in their fist and the new crack in the mirror. That...that was new. For in all the years that they had been trapped, that had never happened. They had hit it, clawed at it, there everything to break out and it never worked.   
  
But now? Now they had a chance at getting out!  
  
They let out a small laugh, it was barely above a whisper. They looked at their fist and back at the glass in front of them. There was a resounding _Crack _as they hit the glass again and again, Their laughter grew louder as they kept it up. Tears streamed down their face, nothing but desperation filled their action.   
  
  
It wasn't long before the mirror had shattered, but not yet fallen. They could barely see the world beyond their little prison, light filtered through broken shares, sending light scattering around them. They breathed in, feeling energy running just beneath their fingertips. They could barely stand still, They were giddy, excited! They looked at the mirror and did the first thing that came to their head. They took a running start and slamming their side into the mirror, Barely even able to hold back their laughter as they did.   
  
  
The sound of shattering glass made its way through the manor, filled the once empty house with sound. Then came the laughter. They looked around, seeing the old manor had fallen into nothing but disrepair but they were here! They looked down at themself, there was shattered glass all around them. Their own body was transparent, barely a ghost of their former self. ‘That was fine! That was okay!’ they reassured themselves, ‘I am finally free! I can go and see my family! My friends! I can go and see Da-’ They stopped short as they thought of Damien. Damien...Celine, They used to be their friends but they had left them there.   
  
Something inside of them Snapped, They were free but where was Damien and Celine! They had done nothing to free them, they had left them there to ROT! The anger from before returned, burning them from the inside out. The power from before returned, crackling at their fingertips.   
  
  
_‘I trusted them...They were my friends and they _**_LEFT ME HERE!’_** They thought as they looked around, The glass around them started to shake. Thoughts swarmed their head, swirling around and clouding up everything. Laughter escaped their throat, ‘They abandoned me but LOOK AT ME NOW! I’m FREE AND I DON'T NEED THEM!’   
  
  
More of the power crackled at their arms, They had the chance now, to show them that they were POWERFUL! They laughed more, the once-broken lights around them started to flicker. They would regret leaving them behind, They would regret everything they had done to them. Glass started to float around them, causing the light to reflect around the room in abstract patterns.   
  
  
They were done with being left behind, They were done with being nothing but a background character in this story. The script was theirs now and they had a new to-do list in play. The laughter faded into giggles as they walked to the door, the glass behind them lightly twinkling and chiming. They had to get ready, After all, They were the District Attorney and their next trial was bound to be one hell of a show!  


**Author's Note:**

> My first Fic on here! This idea has been floating around in my head for abit and thought it would be fun to write. I have seen enough courtroom dramas that I will probably be able to pull this off.....probably. That being said, Please leave comments and Kudos! I will try to get the next chapter out soon!


End file.
